An Unexpected Visit
by Gwengil the Elf
Summary: Four girls are having a sleep over, and they are in a heated discussion about Lord of the Rings when they hear a knock at the door. When they see who it is, they are quite surprised! They find friendship in these visitors… maybe even love.
1. Chapter One: An Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings, Middle Earth, Lord of the Rings characters, etc. The wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien made it up. I only own this story's plot and my own character, Rehanna. Ownership of the other characters will be addressed after this chapter.

General Plot:

The general plot of this story is the main characters are having a sleep over, and they are in a heated discussion about Lord of the Rings when they hear a knock at the door. When they see who it is, they are quite surprised! They find friendship in these visitors… maybe even love.

* * *

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Visit**

"But I know Legolas is the best, because he is the best archer, best looking, best manners…" I said, backing up my debate.

Elena Xiao was busy flipping through pages of Fellowship of the Ring, she was acting as the referee for Ellie and I's debate. Elena is young- only twelve, but she knows quite a lot! She always has a Lord of the Rings book with her, in case one of us get into an argument. Her book was pretty old, she said it was a collector's edition. The pages smelt like dirt, and the cover was worn. The edges of pages were bent from marking them, and sometimes they were torn from turning them too fast. I tugged at the black tie around my neck, even though it was quite loose, it felt like it was choking me.

"Obviously Aragorn is the best, since he became king," Ellie said, defiance ringing in her tone.

"Legolas is the prince, he is of high royalty, too!" I shouted back, raising my body so I was on my knees, pointing a finger at Ellie.

I glanced over at Violet, she seemed to be getting a kick out of our argument. She never participated in any of our debates. She clings to her opinions.

"Now, slow down, Rehanna. King _is _a higher position than prince, no matter how royal Legolas is. Also, Legolas might be royal to the elves, but maybe not men, so I suppose they are equal…" Elena stopped a minute to put me in my place, before scrunching up her eyebrows and digging her nose back into her book. She brushed a piece of black hair from her face.

I sank back down to my normal sitting position with my lower legs under me. "That's true, so they're equal, I suppose." I said. Our arguments were always friendly, and we were the best of friends.

"There, so the argument is settled. How about a snack?" Ellie agreed with me, suggesting a new thing to go conquer- her hunger.

"Sound good to me," I said. "What about you, Violet?"

Violet opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Blasted be, now who would be knocking at ten PM?" I asked, getting up from my sitting position and smoothing my black, ruffle mini skirt before advancing to answer the door.

Elena got there before me and stood on her tippy toes, looking out at the person behind the door and gasping before shuffling behind me. I swung open the door with my friends behind me. I heard a suppressed squeal over my shoulder, and my eyes grew wide. Aragorn was standing at the door, one hand relaxed on his sword's hilt, the other to his side.

"This isn't comic con! We want no cosplay sported around here! If you want money, I don't have any!" I said, not believing it was really Aragorn. Why would I even have to say I didn't believe it was? It was a prank. A joke!

"Comic con… cosplay? My lady, I'm afraid I haven't heard of that before," He said, looking utterly confused as the supposedly new words rolled off his tongue.

"You have to be joking me," I said, rising my eyebrows.

Elena poked me in the gut, and I turned around to face her, scowling.

"Um, I don't think it's safe to be talking to this guy," She said quietly.

"I'm fine," I replied, turning back around and standing straight.

"No mischief comes with me, I assure you. Now, I'm not so sure about Pippin." He said.

I narrow my eyes at him, and turn to my friends. Ellie's eyes were dazzling, and Violet stood behind Elena, with the same suspicious expression painting their faces. Of course, Elena always looked curious. I flipped my long, ice blond hair at 'Aragorn' and stood aside to let him in. It was dark, cold and wet out. Elena and Violet raised their eyebrows, silently screaming disagreement. Ellie on the other hand raced to talk to him, taking his cloak and throwing them down on my couch, staining the loveseat with rainwater. I sighed, and walked into the kitchen. Elena followed.

"Why'd you let him in? He could be dangerous!" Alarm shone in her pitchy voice.

"It's fine. Make some coffee, will you?" I asked, pulling out a popcorn bag.

She grumbled and climbed up on my counter, digging around in the cabinets.

"I don't know, maybe he is Aragorn," I said, shrugging, popping the bag into the microwave and entering the minutes for it to cook.

"That's silly. I'm twelve, and even I know a prank when I see it." She said, messing with the purple glasses that hung from a chain around her neck.

I sat up on the counter next to her. "Well, maybe it is Aragorn. I'm going to ask him a question any ranger won't be able to answer," I retorted, opening the microwave when I smelt the popcorn burning. I pulled open the bag and walked out to the living room, Elena trailing behind me.

Ellie was talking Aragorn's ear off, and Violet was listening in. I sat down in between Aragorn and Ellie, and shoved the popcorn into his hands. Elena perched on the arm of the couch.

"What is this?" I asked him, quirking an eyebrow.

He studied it. "I…" He started, frowning. "I don't know."

"It's popcorn, stupid!" Violet said.

"Popcorn?" He asked.

Violet's next insult was interrupted by another knock at the door. Aragorn handed Elena the bag of popcorn and rose from the couch, striding over to the door. I followed behind him, questioning who else is could be. Maybe it was Frodo, or maybe, even better, Pippin! Maybe it was Le-

My mouth dropped open when the six people who knocked on the door was revealed. Standing in front was Legolas and Thranduil. The elf king had a disgusted look on his face. Legolas didn't look to happy either. The other four people were small, about waist height… What am I saying? That isn't Aragorn, he isn't Legolas, and the other person isn't Thranduil!

"Aragorn!" A small one said, pushing past Legolas and Thranduil. It was Frodo, with his big blue eyes and cheery smile.

I just stood there like an idiot with my mouth wide open. What was this?

"Aragorn, we came a quick as we could. It's quite hard to navigate this town." Legolas said.

My inner fan girl screamed. The accent, the posture, the eyes, the ears…. He looked so amazing! Maybe it was Legolas…

"It's all fine, mellon nin. I myself had a little trouble getting here." Aragorn replied.

"Wait, wait…" I said, and everyone turned to me. I suddenly felt myself blush, but I swallowed and went on. "Why were all of you planning to come to my house?" I asked.

"Gandalf sent us here." Frodo replied.

"Uh… ok?" I said, puzzled.

We all retreated inside, safe from the big, heavy raindrops mercilessly falling hard. I heard the rain from the gutter splashing on the ground, and heard the rain plink off the roof. I made some tea since Elena never made the coffee, and gave everyone a mug. I squealed when Legolas's warm hand brushed against mine. Blast my inner fan girl.

The hobbits crowded on the loveseat, Elena still perched on the arm of the couch, Thranduil sat up straight and modest in the arm chair, Violet sat on the coffee table, and the rest of us sat on the carpeted floors. Everyone stayed quiet besides Ellie, she wasn't afraid of talking to anyone. She was so nice and warm hearted. I smiled slightly and tugged on locks of carpet. It was quite awkward when people claiming to be Thranduil, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Sam, Frodo, and Aragorn show up at your house. What would you say?

"So, uh…" I looked up and glanced around the room. "Can't I get anyone something?"

Grunts and head shakes answered my question that I wasn't needed, so I collected the mugs and the popcorn bag and walked into the kitchen, dumping everything in the sink. I heard light footsteps and turned to see who it was.

"My lady…?"

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! If you read, you must review! Just kidding, but it would be super awesomesauce if you reviewed, subscribed, and maybe favorite? Oh, yeah and about the characters.

Rehanna (the main character) belongs to me. She is taller than average for a nineteen year old, fair skin and big blue eyes. Cherry red hair that falls to mid back. She wears knee high lace up boots and thigh high black socks. Red ruffle mini skirt and white button up shirt with poufy sleeves. Black tight button up vest over shirt and black loose tie around her neck. She is giggly and bubbly, and really loud. She also has a replica of the One Ring necklace. She has graduated from high school and now owns her own house. Her young friend that she's known since her birth is Elena.

Elena Xiao is owned by Nearing Midnight, who I know as ℓɛɢσℓαƨ~ɢяɛɛиℓɛαғ on Chicken Smoothie. Elena is Chinese, short for twelve years old, has shoulder length black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a light green sweater with a long brown tunic underneath, along with brown hiking boots. She also has purple glasses that hang from a chain on her neck; she wears them only to see things far away. She can speak Elvish Sindarin well and is way horrible at Quenya, is kind and often quiet (except when talking about LOTR), and always, always carry a LOTR book around with her. She is curious and tries to be friendly.

Ellie belongs to a person with the screen name Elwing who is on Chicken Smoothie. I don't know if she has a account. Ellie has long wavy dark brown hair and green eyes. She is at average height, and has medium tan skin. She has semi-feminine features, but not super girly.

Violet is made by me, who is supposed to be Wildheart86 on here, and also on Chicken Smoothie. Violet is average height, tan, has straight shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes. She keeps to herself but will be fearless when she wants to tell someone off. She's not really a main character.

Thanks again for reading! Tune into the next chapter.


	2. Chapter Two: Fellowship of the Guy Fest

Hi, guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews and follows. All you guys are awesomesauce! Please continue to review, it helps so much. Also, please add in your review maybe what characters you would like to see in this fanfic. Thanks again!

There is a disclaimer on chapter one, along with a description of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Fellowship is Just a Big Guy Fest**

I turned to see who had addressed me. It was one of the hobbits. I walked over to the hobbits and knelt down to be the same height.

"Do you have any more food? It was a long journey, you see, and we haven't eaten in a while…" Pippin asked.

"Of course I have food, what do you think I live off of?" I asked. I made him something quick and easy, a ham sandwich. I was sure he hadn't had one before.

I walked back out into the living room, following Pippin. Thranduil was still sitting in the arm chair, still wanting authority over our small group. Ellie was still talking with Aragorn, now I could hear her voice over all others, asking him about his sword. Elena had managed to find someone her own size to talk with. She was sitting in the middle of Frodo and Merry, with Sam on the other side of Frodo, and Pippin next to Merry, trying to keep Merry's hands away from his sandwich. Elena was asking Frodo about the Shire. I returned to my spot on the floor, running my hand over a little patch of worn out carpet. After a while, all the hobbits had sandwiches and seemed content. Thranduil, in all his kingly elegance had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Ellie's voice had died down when I was sure she has asked Aragorn every single question she could think of and then some. The hobbits were still talking up a storm, their cheery faces blushing and their laughter rung through the room, filling it with warmth.

I couldn't help but laugh myself at one of the hobbit's jokes, and found myself asking Legolas,

"Wasn't it fun with the hobbits in the Fellowship?"

"The hobbits are very much like silly children." Legolas replied.

"I would think so. They are adorable like children, I never thought that they would ever be at my house." I said. "Why did Gandalf send you to my house?"

"I'm not sure." He said.

"What is Thranduil like?" I asked, a question I've been longing to ask.

"He is like any father who has responsibility. He is protective and loving, but still dignified enough to be just short of a great parent." He said.

"Oh," I said. Now I understood Ellie's questions. There was so much curiosity I uncovered about myself. Questions flew into my mind.

"People describe you to be caring about fashion and keeping your hair nice, and things. They think all you care about is yourself and that you're prissy. I don't think that is the case," I continued.

"Of course, I like to keep myself presentable, but I don't care much about fashion. You can talk to Thranduil about that, he is always telling me that I shouldn't be walking about the kingdom in my attire. I suppose that is the reason I am so careful to what I look like." Legolas said.

"I think you look fine," the words slipped out and he blushed.

"Well, I suppose then I could return the compliment, my lady." He said.

"My name is Rehanna, no need to be formal." I said. "I mean, I already know your name."

"I suppose I am… quite popular here?" He asked.

"Yes, well… There are books on the Fellowship. Great history books. Widely known, and well read." I said, wording my sentence the best I could to make it sound less awkward.

"Are there? I have only heard of songs." Legolas said.

I shrugged. "Well, I um. I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said.

I decided I needed time to myself, so I turned on the shower and got in after locking and double checking the door. I stood in the warm water a while before I heard the door knob being messed with. I thought it might be Elena, wanting me for whatever reason. I was sort of disappointed that I was interrupted, but beside the point I secured a fuzzy towel around me and opened the door. My eyes bulged when I found it was Pippin, the blasted hobbit!

"What do you want?! Can't you give a lady privacy?" I exclaimed.

"I- well, you see- Merry did it!" He ran off down the hall to heck knows who.

I was fuming when I shut the door and locked it again, the steam from the shower settled on my skin. I turned on the fan with my elbow and got dressed, still angry at the rascal. I strode down the hall and found Pippin and Merry back on the love seat. I made sure to lightly smack each of them in the head. They were laughed as I sat down, rubbing the back of their curly topped noggins.

I ran my hands through my wet hair before pulling it back in a thick braid over my shoulder. I heard Ellie's conversation with Aragorn.

"Could you take us to Middle Earth? I'd always wanted to go there! Seeing Gondor would be cool!" She said, her eyes shining like a child.

Aragorn chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't. Maybe you should ask Gandalf." He smiled.

"Oh, Gandalf. Where is he?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not quite sure where he is. He should be joining us soon." Aragorn replied.

"Maybe he's bringing Shadowfax along. The horse is gorgeous!" She squealed, in total fan girl mode. I wish she had an off switch, but no such luck.

"He is a horse lord," Aragorn stated.

I turned my attention to Sam and Elena. Sam was telling her about his garden in the Shire, his favorite meals, and other things that had to do with cooking.

Thranduil had woken up by now and was in a bad mood, but then again when was he not? I looked over at Legolas- wait, he wasn't there. I looked around and found him staring out the window. Maybe he was waiting for someone. Gimli perhaps? I saw a smile spread across his face and there was another knock at the door. I sighed and sat Indian style, letting Legolas open the door. To my surprise it wasn't Gimli, but good old man... err, wizard Gandalf. He held his staff in one hand and gave Legolas's shoulder a pat with the other, smiling broadly. The hobbits ran to hug Gandalf, and even Thranduil got up to sacrifice his comfortable seat. Everyone grinned to see him there.

"How did you fare, Gandalf?" Legolas asked.

"Quite well. The rain made it a bit harder to get here," Gandalf replied, returning hugs to eager little hobbits.

I was quick to get him some tea, and handed it to him a few minutes after he sat down. Gandalf was much older than I expected. I mean, the movies had him as old as Ian McClellan (spelling?), but he was much, much older indeed. Many wrinkles outlined his features, laugh lines joining in, white hair was much like the movie described it to be. He was much more… I don't know, grandfather like and warm than what movies told him to be. His staff was longer and greater than the movies, lined in jewels and magic. He has a cozy look to him that was different than what I expected. His laughter was contagious. He was definitely a figure even Thranduil looked up to.

Another knock at the door made our heads turn to the window. Legolas beamed and got up to get the door when he saw who it was, Thranduil sighed in disapprovement, and Gandalf smiled along as he had when got through the door. It was Gimli this time, and Legolas had to kneel to hug his old friend.

"You're late, mellon nin!" Legolas exclaimed, smiling.

Gimli huffed. "Where's the ale? I could use a drink."

"I'm afraid you'll find no ale here, Gimli," Legolas said.

"Blast it all," Gimli returned, taking off his coat and sitting down next to the Sinda

The Fellowship was all here. I smiled to myself. The Fellowship has proven themselves just to be a big jolly guy fest. I wonder if they can take anything seriously!

* * *

There it is guys, chapter two. I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, subscribe, and maybe even favorite? 3

Thanks again for the support, and reading! Tune into the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three : The Two Big Macs

Hi guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews and stuff! You guys never cease to be awesomesauce. I'm looking in the Traffic Graph, and see views all the way in Poland! That is very far away from the US! I try to get a new chapter out every day, but I don't know how much longer that will be kept up because I am going to be very, very busy the next few weeks. THIS IS IMPORTANT: All of next week, I will be gone on vacation. I don't know if I can get on, so it won't be updated very often. Sorry! Please understand!

**Chapter Three: The Two Big Macs**

I started to get tired, and I looked at the big clock above the television. It was twelve o clock, and I see the hobbits yawning. It's becoming a struggle to keep my eyes open, and I decide to take up a laying position on the warm carpet, propping my head up with my hand. I blink a few times, not bothering to open my eyes the last time. The Fellowship sure are tiring, I thought as I slipped into my dreamscape.

I opened my eyes to the bright light of the sun, rolling onto my back. I sighed, sitting up and blinking once, twice to get used to the sun. My back and my bum hurt from sleeping on the floor. I snuggled into the blanket on me. Why was I sleeping on the floor anyway? I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, Ellie. I had the worst dream last night! The Fellowship came to my house and," I said breaking off my sentence with a yawn. "Ellie, are you even listening?"

I pulled myself up to a seated position and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Scanning the living room, I found that nobody was there. I frowned, Ellie always slept on the couch when she slept over. I pushed the blanket off of me and got up, noticing I had fallen asleep in my clothes. I heard light snoring, and frowned once more. Wasn't this confusing?

"Elena, stop snoring!" I said, knowing that she probably slept in my bed last night.

I opened my bedroom door finding more light in my face, only reflected pink from the girly atmosphere of my room. My eyes popped when I found four snoring hobbits cuddling into my blankets, and Elena sleeping at the foot of the bed, halfway falling off. Merry was snoring. Blast, it wasn't a dream! I set out to search my house for more of the Fellowship and found Gimli sleeping on the chair in the sitting room, Aragorn on the couch, and Legolas on the floor. I heaved my anger and strode out, bursting through the guest bedroom door, knowing I'd find Thranduil. I opened the blinds and elbowed him in the gut. Yeah, I felt like messing with an elf king today. He groaned as I delivered another royal blow into his stomach, and I announced, "Wake up, my majesty!"

I proceeded back to the sitting room, kicking Legolas in the small of his back, pushing Aragorn off the couch, and that was enough to make Gimli jump. Aragorn covered his face in the quilt that was on the back of the couch, trying to ignore his rude meeting with the floor. Legolas sat up, and I kicked him again in the leg. I walked out into the hallway, putting my hand on my hip. It was not fun having one man, two elves, four hobbits, and a dwarf invading your household!

I walked into my room and opened the blinds, pushing the hobbits off my bed one by one and dragging Elena up. I found Ellie in the kitchen, eating cereal from the box.

"Good morning, grumpy." She said, cheery as usual.

"Hmm." I grunted my reply, starting to get annoyed.

When the hobbits, Elena, Thranduil, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn all got out into the living room, I grabbed my car keys, shouldered my purse and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"You mean us? _We _are going to McDonalds for breakfast, and if you complain you can figure something out to eat on your own. Ellie, you're paying for it," I commanded, everyone lining up to follow me. They knew one thing scarier than Sauron is a ticked off teenage girl.

Ellie sighed, picking up her wallet. We all trudged out into the crisp morning air. Everything smelt like rain, and had the remnants of last night's storm. I handed Ellie my keys, she was driving; she had coffee. I told everyone where they were sitting, and it was a tight squeeze since I had a door sedan. Merry and Pippin were sharing a seat and seat buckle, Frodo and Sam shared a seat and buckle, Aragorn had his own seat and Elena squeezed in between Frodo and Aragorn. Ellie was driving, I made the middle into a seat and sat there, and Gimli and Legolas shared a seat but Legolas felt like he didn't need a buckle. Ok, everyone is in. Wait… I'm forgetting something, aren't I? Oh my goodness, Thranduil!

Ellie started the car and I said, "Wait! What about Thranduil?!"

"He can go in the trunk!" Elena suggested, laughing.

"Ok, that'll have to work." I didn't care if her idea was unsafe.

Gimli and Legolas piled out and I got out after them, and opened the trunk.

"Thranduil, you're in here." I said, pointing to the trunk.

"I refuse to ride in such manner," He announcing, poking his chin into the air.

"Well, we don't have elks here in the US so take it or leave it!" I said, pushing him into the trunk and closing it before he could get out. I got into the car smiling over my victory, and as soon as Legolas and Gimli were in, we drove off.

I later learned Violet went home at one o clock last night, and I had a question.

"Elena, did you put that blanket on me last night? I don't remember falling asleep with it, and I woke up really claustrophobic." I said.

"No, I didn't." She said, in the middle of explaining two truths and a lie game to the hobbits.

"Oh, just wondering." I said, brushing my hand across my cheek to hide a blush I felt.

Ellie pulled into McDonalds, and we learned that their drive through was being constructed on. I had to go into a public place with these guys! Ugh, this was embarrassing. We all shuffled into McDonalds, and scanned the menu. I knew what I wanted, and memorized what Elena and Ellie always got. It took a while to order for everyone, but soon we sat down with our meals. I was super content with a steaming coffee piled with whip cream. Elena and the hobbits were pretty much sharing everything of each other's happy meals. Since Thranduil didn't want to make up his royal mind, I ordered him and Legolas a salad with my knowledge of elves being vegetarians. Gimli ordered two big macs, and Aragorn the same.

Elena and the hobbits were still playing two truths and a lie, with Ellie, Aragorn, Legolas and I joining in.

"Um, the lie was you went to a party and was absolutely untroublesome," I guessed when it was Pippin's turn to tell two truths and a lie.

Everyone had already eaten their food, and we were playing the game, everyone's bad moods were demolished and it seemed pretty good. Until I noticed Gandalf wasn't here.

Hope you liked the chapter guys! I'm running out of ideas, so what should I do for the next chapter? Suggest in the reviews! Tune into the next chapter.


	4. Chapter Four: Return of the Fangirl

Hi again! Really, I'm not sure how long this story would be. I have a general plot for it, but things need to happen in between and I only have two other things planned, so if you want another chapter after this, start suggesting!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and stuffs you awesomesauce people!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Return of the Fangirl**

"Hey, you guys?" I asked, and everyone turned to look at me. "Did you notice Gandalf was gone?"

"Oh, dear Mithrandir (spelling?) should be fine on his own." Legolas assured me.

"I know he should be fine on his own in Middle Earth, but not in Las Vegas!" I exclaimed.

Everyone in the Fellowship frowned at me and Gimli asked, "Could you possibly find some ale in this Las Vegas of yours?"

"No, Gimli! That's not the point!" I said, raking my hand through my hair.

He huffed, crossing his hands across his chest. I pulled out my cell phone and called 911. I waited, listening to the soft buzz of the phone to connect to the other line.

"Who are you calling?" Elena asked.

"I'm calling the police, they've probably gotten reports of an old man walking around with cosplay." I said, shushing everyone when the phone was answered.

"This is 911, what your emergency?" Said a lady on the other line.

"Uh, yeah. My grandfather is walking around Las Vegas in a Gandalf the White costume, and he's kind of got… Alzheimer's. So, I was wondering if you've had a report of him." I lied the best I could.

"Was your grandfather in your care?" She asked.

"Yes, he was. We were all going to comic con and all my cousins were there, dressed up as the Fellowship." I said, wincing at my own lying.

"Okay, ma'am. Tell us your name and address, along with your grandfather's name and appearance." She told me.

I told her my name and address, and tried to describe Gandalf. "His name is Tom, but he won't remember. He's going to tell you him name is Gandalf. He thinks he lives in Middle Earth. He is dressed up as a wizard with a long white staff. If you see him, just bring him back to my place. I hope we don't miss comic con." I said.

"Of course, ma'am. Thank you for filing a report and we'll try to find him as soon as possible." She replied.

The line went dead and I stuffed the phone back into my purse.

"Gandalf isn't your grandfather," Aragorn told me.

"I know, idiot! I was lying," I said.

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but I put a hand up to stop her when I noticed the hobbits had run off. I put my head down on the table and heaved a sigh. This was getting quite annoying. Then, I heard a scream coming from one of the restrooms… a lady's scream.

"I hear someone screaming for help! I must help them," Aragorn said, pulling out his sword. A lot of people gasped when he did, and some was quick to duck under tables.

"Sit down, hot shot. The only rescuing you're going to be doing is that Big Mac in front of you." I said, getting up.

I walked into the lady's restroom just as a women shoved passed me and sure enough, found four troublesome hobbits sitting on the counters, smoking pipes and playing with the liquid soap.

"Merry, can you eat it?" Pippin asked his companion, sniffing the soap in the palm of his hand.

"I don't know, but it sure does smell nice!" Was the reply.

They all turned their heads to meet my scowling face. I stood with my hand on my hip and a disproving glare.

"Hello, miss! Um, we were just- Merry did it!" Pippin exclaimed and wiped the soap onto Merry's cloak. He pocketed his pipe and dashed out the door, followed by Frodo and Sam. Merry was left to take the punishment.

"Here, I'll help you clean up, you rascal." I said, starting to wipe up the suds and water with a paper towel.

"Thanks, miss." He said, blushing and crawling off the counter.

"No need to be formal, you're a hobbit, goodness! My name's Rehanna, and I'm sure you've been acquainted with Elena and Ellie." I said.

"Yes, Elena is a nice girl," He said, smiling. His face turned 80 shades of red and pink before I said something.

"She remind me off a hobbit. She's much shorter than me, with a cheery smile and positive attitude." I said.

He nodded, and followed me out, and we all left to go back to my house. We lounged a while, waiting for the police to call us back with information on my 'grandfather'. I really wanted to go change and freshen up a bit but I really didn't want anyone to walk in on me. I did decide to go put on perfume, since I was sure as heck I stunk to someone. Elena was playing a board game with the hobbits, after carefully instructing them how to play. Ellie was sitting on the couch with Aragorn next to her, and Gimli was on the chair. Legolas was observing the hobbit's game of Life, and I sat close by, listening in to conversations.

I started to get bored, so I walked out of the room and into the sitting room where I turned on the TV to find the local news on. The reporter announced,

"Crazy man dressed as a wizard, claims he is Gandalf the White in Las Vegas! What has he been smoking? More fires in the…"

I frowned. So they did find Gandalf. I wonder what he's doing. I heard light footsteps on the carpet, and someone sat down next to me. I was sitting Indian style, and them the same. I turned to see who had joined me. It was Legolas. Ugh, stupid fangirl me! He smiled and I smiled back, quickly turning to the TV.

"They found Gandalf, but he wouldn't go with him. I think he does know what he's doing." I said.

"Gandalf left a note. I saw it this morning. It was addressed to you, so I didn't read it. Here," He said, handing me a little note that said my name on it.

"Thanks," I said and read to myself. The note told me he was going out, and thanked me for my hospitality. I frowned.

"You're welcome. I told you the old wizard knew what he was doing." Legolas said.

"I know. Sorry for not listening." I blushed.

"Why do you always blush?" He asked.

"I don't know, don't you blush?" I asked, tensing up and getting embarrassed.

"Yes," He replied.

"I've never seen you blush." I said, an amused expression running across my face.

"I guess I don't blush very often then." He said.

I smiled. I was looking at him now, and he looked very nice. No wonder, he should take pride in how he looks! He's such a lady's man! Or, elf I suppose. He went on to say something about how he used to know a maiden who used to blush every single time she said something. I studied his face, it looked a lot like the Legolas in the movie, only his ears are longer and pointier and he's way taller than I thought he was. I found myself looking at his lips, the way they moved when he spoke. Blast my fangirl, but I went right in and kissed him full on the lips.

I smiled through the kiss because the way his eyes shot open with surprise. But, also to my surprise he kissed me back. I guess he's just like any other guy… elf. I wrapped my arms around him and tangled my hands in his hair. So his hair _is _as soft as it looks. I pulled away for breath, and untangled my hands from his hair and stuffed my hands in my lap. He was blushing all different shades of red, and I felt my cheeks get hot. You could call me crazy, but it felt so good. Any fangirl would drool over him any day!

"You blushed," I announced.

"I- I guess I did." He said, surprised.

I smiled and got up, walking into the living room. The hobbit's game of life was almost over, and I was sure Gandalf would return in a while. Legolas joined us soon after I had sat down. I stared down at the board game, still feeling a blush at the tips of my ears. After a while, Gandalf returned with Shadowfax. He explained to us that was the reason he left, and he also instructed us that we needed to leave again.

Oh no.

* * *

Hey, guys! So, I hope you liked this chapter.

IMPORTANT:

If I get ten reviews (three more reviews) from this chapter, I will upload the next chapter today.

Tune into the next chapter!


	5. Chapter Five : Pokerfaced

Hey guys! Unfortunately this story did not reach ten reviews so I did not post this chapter last night, but today is a nice day for a chapter! An idea for this chapter came from one of my friends on a different website. Again, thanks for the reviews and stuff!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Pokerfaced**

"We must leave with haste," Gandalf explained to us as Elena and Ellie cooed over Shadowfax. The horse lord definitely was gorgeous, with pure white mane and sturdy build.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following everyone outside.

"We make for Caesar's Palace," He said, with a straight face.

I grinned, holding back a laugh. "We're going to a hotel on the Strip?"

"Hotel? No, it is not a hotel, it is a palace." He replied.

"Whatever you say," I said shaking my head and looking over to Elena and Ellie.

We all piled into my car, which was suffocating and stuffy with the more people. We were in the same spots, only Gandalf had taken Gimli's spot. Ellie was driving again, even though I had my coffee. I wasn't all that great at driving when I had the Fellowship's lives in the palm of my hand. I was almost sitting on Legolas's lap, now that the blasted old wizard decided to show up. I've been down to the Strip hotels many times before, and I've stayed in at least half of them.

"Why are we going to Caesar's Palace?" I asked Gandalf. Ellie took a sharp turn and sent everyone flying into each other and I grabbed hold of a handle bar.

"The King Caesar will have information about where the realm Las Vegas is in Middle Earth and how far it is from Mordor." He said.

I sighed, the poor Fellowship were dead wrong. Many sharp turns and bumps later, Ellie turned into the parking garage of Caesar's Palace. All the hotels on the Strip had a respectable elegance and shine. They were all beautifully crafted, if only the people who spent all their money on gambling were the same. We walked inside and Gandalf announced he was going his own way to find 'King Caesar'. I shook my head and we all walked into the casino, where I could sit down and have a bite to eat, I was starving. The Fellowship was looking at the slot machine and the poker tables with confusion. I walked over to them and pointed everything out, telling them the slot machines were a game where you had to pull the lever and get sevens on each slot to win a lot of money. I didn't know how to play poker, and let the nice dealer tell them how to play. Aragorn was indulging in the game, throwing down cards and becoming good at the game. I claimed their money to be from an unknown island and cashed their money in for American dollars so they had something to play with. Ladies were falling over the hobbits and Gimli, buying them cigars and beers. I laughed when a girl kissed Frodo on the cheek and he got all bashful, blushing. Aragorn was playing money and earning money, slapping cards and bargains on the table like lightning. I had an amused smile on my face. Legolas was sitting next to me, hardly enjoying this place. It smelt like cigarette smoke and whiskey. Loud music blared from speakers. Lights flashed and people of all descendants wandered around. Elena scooted closer to me when a lady blew cigarette smoke into her face. Ellie was watching Aragorn intently. I thought I heard her warn him about blowing all his money, but it looked like he was shoveling it in.

"It is an annoyance being here." Legolas said.

"Why so? I'm rather enjoying it." I asked.

"It is too loud." He responded.

"Oh," I said, swirling a straw around in my cup of coffee.

"Your companion seems not to like it also." He said, gesturing to Elena.

"She just doesn't like the smoke. We can all three go outside." I suggested.

"I would very much like that." Legolas said, and we walked out.

The air was a bit clearer outside, and there was a pretty garden with flowers and benches. I sat down on the clear other side of the bench Legolas was sitting on, and Elena took her chance to talk with him. They were chatting up a storm, so I decided to go back inside since I really didn't mind the casino. Aragorn had lots of money, and ladies were falling head over high heels over him. He was getting lots of money, and a lot of odd looks. The hobbits were in their glory, smoking their pipes, drinking their beers and eating cookies and other treats. Now if only we knew where Gandalf was. I wonder if he figured out that there was no 'Kind Caesar'. I sat down on a couch and observed my friends. They were a happy bunch, to be honest. Minutes later, Gandalf came back and sat down next to me, his staff in hand.

"It appears that Kind Caesar is travelling." He told me.

"I thought so. Why don't we check out rooms here so you can get more information about where we are?" I asked.

"Of course, that seems the best idea. At this time I feel I should rest, I wish not to engage in the Fellowship's frivolous games." He said, and pulled his hat over his eyes. The wizard was lightly snoring in no time.

I wondered to myself where Thranduil was, it probably best that he had stayed back. Heck knows what he would've done here. I can see it now…

(This here is her daydream, for laughs. No harm intended, as Thranduil is a character I adore.)

_Thranduil pushed passed the doors, looking disgustedly at the domain. "Whatever king lives here lives by low standards, letting drunks and buffoons run about." He said. "Step aside, peasant! I am King Thranduil of the woodland realm…"_

That totally how it would go. I gave myself a sarcastic eye-roll. When Aragorn was rudely rejected from playing another game, he joined us with Ellie at his tail. The hobbits and Gimli also returned, and we checked out three rooms and called Legolas and Elena back inside. I took charge, instructing where everyone would be staying. Elena, Ellie and I would take one room. The hobbits, Gimli and Legolas would take a room. Finally Aragorn and Gandalf would take a room. Once Elena, Ellie and I were shut safely in our room with the door locked, I was able to breathe again.

"The Fellowship are a troubling bunch!" I said, and the two girls agreed with me.

"I just hope the hobbits won't eat anything in the fridge." I said, and sighed.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. It was short due to my writer's block. I think I'm going to be procrastinating for a while, since I've been getting chapters out once every day. Remember to review and stuff, and tune into the next chapter!


End file.
